Rorqual
The Rorqual is a heavy mining ship. Description The Rorqual is the most expensive and the second biggest of all miners. It has 3 medium Mining Lasers. Compared to the Industrial Miner, which only has 2 medium mining lasers, the Rorqual is much faster. Its movement speed is pretty slow but it can mine fast and can fit a massive amount of Ore in its hold. Huge amounts of credits can be made if used in sync with a Prepravca. For its class, it has a very large amount of shields and hull. It has a range of 4500 studs. Interior The front of the Rorqual contains hatch in the roof that enters a small interior with a pilot's seat and two other chairs. All the seats face a window. The pilot's seat is gray, unlike the other seats, which are black. There are 5 small screens in front of the pilot's seat and a screen each in front of the other two seats. Advantages * Highest Cargo hold for a miner. * Massive Ore hold. * Second highest health for a miner, similar to a Sentaliz. * Currently has the 2nd highest mining speed, right behind the Mammoth. * Earns a very high amount of credits. Disadvantages * Slow. * Small cargo hold. * Takes a long time to get a full Ore hold. * Expensive. * Vulnerable and undefended. * The positioning of the lasers makes it so that you have to face directly toward the target ore in order to mine it with maximum efficiency. * It's a jackpot for Pirates because of its large size and slow speed. Safety * Make sure you always check if any enemies are coming every 30 seconds, either by looking around or on the Minimap. * Always mine in a peaceful faction so you don't risk being attacked. * Stay close to friendly combat ships when possible, they can help protect you from enemies. * If you are mining in a faction that is at war, only mine near your Starbase. * If you have access to one, mine in a V.I.P Server to ensure safety from other players but beware of aliens as without people or a well upgraded starbase to help defend it could be your demise. *Don't mine at Mega Base If you are at war and you aren't protected. Version History *Recieved a remodel in ? *Received a small buff in .59a so people can choose this over the Mammoth. *Recieved a buff around .59b - .59c (real version unknown) that added 1000 Ore Hold and an extra Small Mining Laser. *Received a nerf that removed the extra Small Mining Laser in around .59d, but the Ore Hold wasn't affected by the nerf. *Received a buff that increased its mining range by 50%. *Received a nerf around .60d that removed a mining laser on top of the ship Trivia * It is the 3rd largest obtainable miner, second to the Mammoth. * "A Rorqual is a species of Whale largest of the Baleen Whale Group. * Brings in about 7500 credits without any Loyalty per run, but can earn up to 13500. * Takes about 9.2 minutes to fill the ore hold and about 1 to 2 minutes to make the journey to and from the base. Category:Miner Category:Ships Category:Browse